The End is Near
by Stormborn Soul
Summary: Legolas didn't see his future in Galadriel's mirror like his friends did... he saw her... a human.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a weird drabblish story I've been playing with (also posted on Mibba). It features a dark and lonely Legolas and a mysterious human girl after the War of the Ring. **_

* * *

_**Check out my other LOTR stories, if you'd like :]**_

* * *

_**Please leave a review.**_

* * *

Obsession started as it always did... with a glance.

The war was over and all the world was celebrating, except for Legolas. Legolas swept his eyes through the hall where everyone was celebrating. He looked to Aragorn and Arwen, then to Eowyn and Faramir, the war had brought many people together.

But he was still alone. The only ageless thing in a sea of mortals.

What was he going to do now? Go back to the Mirkwood and live a solitary, lonely existence until sometime centuries from now he was needed in another war?

The Hobbits were gone, Gimli was gone and Gandalf as well. He was left alone, the one different, ageless creature in a sea of mortals.

The humans stared in awe of him, an immortal. How old was he? How many battles had he seen? But they didn't ask the right questions.

He sighed and sipped his glass of wine, he couldn't get buzzed like the humans could but at least it was some sort of movement. The humans started to get nervous when he stayed still for too long.

He missed his other friends, Aragorn was like a brother to him but the newlywedded man was spending every waking second with his wife. She was once immortal like him but had forsaken a lonely eternity for one short life full of happiness. Legolas wasn't sure how that made him feel.

Back in Galadriel's forest, after Gandalf had died saving them from the Balrog, the Elf Queen had allowed each of the Fellowship to see there futures in her mirror.

Aragorn saw himself marrying Arwen. He was living it.

Gimli had seen himself resurrecting Moria as the great dwarf kingdom it once was. He was living it.

What did Legolas see? A face, the face of a human woman. He had agonized over what it meant.

Legolas sighed and sipped his wine, he wondered how many barrels it would take before he could get drunk enought to where he could sleep.

Peace times were fine and all but boring. Legolas was a warrior, he needed a battle to fight to be happy.

He caught a pair of green eyes in the crowd. A human woman, in a dress of Rohan's colors. She moved through the crowd of people, smiling and laughing. His eyes stayed fixed on her, he didn't know why. He had never thought much of human women. Perhaps it was because she was his polar opposite, alive and happy.

Finally her eyes met his from across the room. Green eyes were full of pain, sadness, horror.

An that's how obsession began. Not with any profound meeting or conversation. Just a glance. And Legolas found another battle to fight in.

Maybe Galadriel's mirror really did show one's fate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I'm shocked that so many liked it :] this was just a semi-drabble story that started awhile ago for fun. **_

_**I'm glad you guys are liking the way I'm making Legolas! **_

_**Enjoy! :] **_

* * *

Following her wasn't healthy. He knew that.

But he wasn't sure how to approach her yet. Not sure how to talk to this woman.

He had talked to women before, over his thousand years of life he had talked to them plenty. Elf and human alike but it was different. His latest two female friends, Arwen and Eowyn, were warriors like him. They had fought and bled together, it was easy to communicate with them.

How was he supposed to communicate with this soft, innocent creature when blood soaked his hands so thoroughly?

He had followed her to her family's quarters, discovering she was some distant relation to Eowyn and Eomer, perhaps a fourth or fifth cousin. He knew he should leave her alone.

He followed her to the stables and watched her stare in awe at King Aragorn's horses, brush them and feed them, talk to the creatures even. He knew spying on her was wrong but he couldn't help himself.

He stood in the dark of the stables, as if he was becoming a shadow himself.

He had seen her in Galadriel's mirror, she was his destiny. Gimli and Aragorn were living their fates, he would not deny his.

What was he to do? A thousand scenarios played out in his head. Would he court her and take her home to te Mirkwood, his father would not have it. His only heir wasting his life away with a human woman. He shook the thought away.

Or he could take her, spirit her away where no one would find either of them, away from Thranduill's tight grip on him. But he shook that idea away too, it meant giving away his entire life and all his friends for some woman he hadn't even spoken to yet.

Legolas laid his head against the stone wall of the manor she was staying in. They were in Gondor and everything was made of cold, gray stone. The icyness felt good against his ancient skin, almost enough to jar him out of the depressed lull he'd been in since the war ended.

Did that make him a bad person? Wishing the War of the Ring was still happening so he wouldn't be so utterly bored? If that didn't, stalking some poor, young human did.

He stared up at her candelit balcony, to her in her sleep gown reading a novel by candle light.

-

A week later, Aragorn called Legolas into his private quarters and sat him at a desk. Aragorn sat on the opposite side and gave him a look.

"What?" Legolas sighed putting his head into his hands.

"You need to stop." Aragorn was deadpanned as usual, no beating around the bush for the King of Gondor.

"And what praytell, do I need to stop doing my friend?" Legolas smirked. He knew exactly what he was talking about, he was just surprised that his stalking had been noticed.

"You know damn well what Legolas," Aragorn sighed running his hands through his dark curls. "She's human, probably Rohan's future queen if Eomer has any say in it and he does. Our alliance is tenuous at best, I don't wish to test it yet."

"I saw her face."

"Yes, I believe we both have," Aragorn said sarcastically.

"No," Legolas growled. "In Galadriel's mirror, just as you saw Arwen, I saw her. Just as nothing could keep you from Arwen, nothing is going to stop me."

"It's different, my friend, it's unhealthy! I knew Arwen for years, you've only seen Genevieve's face in passing." Aragorn pleaded, desparate to get through to his friend.

Legolas ignored his dearest friend, he was focused on one word. A name.

Genevieve.

_Genevieve. _

He had a name to match those green eyes now.

* * *

Please leave a review :] they make my day!


End file.
